Not Giving Up
by waterrain
Summary: Germany is sad,upset, and betrayed at Italy leaving her without a word. He only left her a letter and Germany finds herself standing in the rain. She tries to forget Italy, but sometimes it does not work. Gender Bent Germany, but Italy is still a guy.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Warning gender bent Germany meaning he will be a she. Italy is still a male. I do not own Stand In The Rain By Super Chick. **

**This is Part 1 Out of 2.**

**Not Giving Up**

**By Waterrain**

_**She never slows down. **_

_**She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down **_

_**She won't turn around **_

_**The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down **_

Germany woke up in the morning and she felt as if something was missing. There is no Italy, her blue eyes widened, and she got up out of bed. There was a note and Germany bite down harshly on her lip making it bleed just to stop the tears.

Italy did not have the courage to tell her for he just left a note and left her all alone without saying anything. Germany shook her head while quietly telling herself to forget Italy and pretend he was never her friend. Her best friend is gone, she bite down harder on her lip, and pinched her cheeks to keep the tears away.

Germany ripped up the letter, she took it outside, and then burned it to a crisp.

'I wish that I had never even met Italy. Should not have let him into my heart.' Germany thought and then sighed out loud while shaking her head. 'I should be happy to no longer save him for trouble always seem to follow him.'

_**So stand in the rain **_

_**Stand your ground **_

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down **_

_**You stand through the pain **_

_**You won't drown **_

_**And one day, whats lost can be found **_

_**You stand in the rain **_

It was raining outside and she walked out of her home into the rain.

"Everything will be alright." Germany told herself firmly and then whispered. "One day Italy might come back, but I doubt it will happen anytime soon."

She looked up at the sky, feeling the cold rain falling onto her face, and it felt nice. The cold didn't bother Germany and she can bare it. Her uniform was soaked, but that can always be dried and she enjoyed the moment of relaxation. Forgetting about how Italy left so suddenly and without a word. Only a letter and Germany sighed to herself. She walked inside, changed her outfit, and went back to the paper work.

_**She won't make a sound **_

_**Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down **_

_**She wants to be found **_

_**The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.**_

Germany was listening to the beautiful rain, she smiled to herself sadly, and remembered how Italy had left her. Why does he's betrayal hurt so badly and she shook her head fiercely. Germany put a hand on her cheek and she felt like this was no surprise for Italy is not really good at fighting. He would have gotten himself hurt, she would have to save him, and there will no longer be dead weight. It is better off this way for he would not be able to handle it.

Now that she has thought about it for a few days, things will be quiet, and no more Italy's clumsiness. No more silly words will be said and no more messes to clean up. Yet Germany did not feel any joy or find any comfort in it. Italy was her first friend and she felt as if she couldn't stand up from her chair by the window. The rain was beautiful, everything is washed away, and brings life.

Her hands were damp and she felt her eyes burn. Germany shook her head, she will not remember the times with Italy, and there is no time for those memories.

Germany clenched her fists, she tried to blink away those tears, but they were rebellious. Her palms had crescent moon shapes due to her nails although they are short and she stood up from her chair.

_**So stand in the rain **_

_**Stand your ground **_

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_

"I'm not the type to sit around and give up. I'm alone, but I will not give up and lie down. Italy is no longer here, he will not return until everything is over, and settled. I do not care if I win or lose. I just want this war to be done with already."

She stated to herself firmly while opening her front door and stepping outside into the rain. It was pouring down a lot of rain, but Germany didn't care and she took a deep breath before releasing it.

"It is not like Italy is dead. It is not the end of the world and I will live." Germany commented firmly to herself and clenched her fists until her palms bleed. "No matter what I will stand up and not feel sorry for myself. I still have my bruder although he is annoying at times."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder is German for Brother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Warning gender bent Germany meaning he will be a she. Italy is still a male. I do not own Stand In The Rain By Super Chick. **

**This is Part 2 Out of 2. I might make a bonus chapter.**

**Not Giving Up**

**By Waterrain**

_**You stand through the pain **_

_**You won't drown **_

_**And one day, whats lost can be found **_

_**You stand in the rain **_

Germany noticed that the house was rather quiet and she checked every room.

"Where is Prussia?" Germany asked herself and she had surrendered to the Allies, but where is her bruder?

"Maybe he went out to drink at the bar or something, but he wouldn't go without me." Germany said calmly and then noticed it was raining again outside. The pain of Italy leaving had left yet not completely and it was mainly due to her bruder distracting her that most of that pain went away.

_**So stand in the rain **_

_**Stand your ground **_

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down **_

_**Stand through the pain **_

_**You won't drown **_

_**And one day, whats lost can be found**_

She was standing in the rain, drenched, and Germany notices Russia held Prussia. Her only bruder and blue eyes widened in horror at the sight of Prussia being covered in blood.

"I will be taking your brother from you, Germany. I will take good care of him." Russia stated calmly and his smile appeared to be innocent.

"You fucking bitch." Germany said coldly and her eyes were focused on Russia's.

"Normally you are so polite, da. I can understand you are upset about failing to protect your brother." Russia said to her while smiling and tilting his head.

"Go to hell." Germany stated smoothly and her blood was boiling in rage for her bruder is bleeding badly.

"America, France, and England will be occupying your lands." Russia commented lightly and he sighed softly. Germany had her arms to the side of her uniform and she glared at him.

"I would rather have you instead of your brother, but it sadly turns out this way. However to be honest I would rather have you both, da. We would have more fun." Russia commented innocently, his violet eyes stared at Germany's angry blue eyes, and her fists clenched at the side of her uniform.

"Leave my sister alone asshole." Prussia whispered fiercely and Russia lips curled up into a smile as he held onto him tighter making Prussia cry out along with passing out.

"Germany and I are talking, da. Please be quiet." Russia said cheerfully and he blinked his eyes. "Oh it appears he is sleeping."

Germany's blue eyes were fierce, angry, and her lip was bleeding from biting on it as she had watched Russia squeeze her bruder tightly.

"Of course if you wish to be with me inside of America, France, and England. I would be rather happy, da."

"Like hell, Russia. I will one day get my bruder back. My bruder and I will be together again." Germany said calmly, her blue eyes dark in anger, and she smiled bitterly. "It is my own damn fault and I should of done things differently."

"Sadly I must go and leave you. I'm sure you will agree, da. Otherwise you shall starve." Russia commented cheerfully and Germany looked at him coldly.

"I would rather die then be with you, Russia." Germany stated bluntly and she noticed how his violet eyes darkened, but she was not afraid.

"You will change your mind." Russia told her before leaving and Germany watched as he left with her bruder. Silent tears slowly made their way down her cheeks, she walked inside of her home, and Germany felt as if everything had crashed down onto her shoulders.

"One day I shall my bruder back." Germany stated firmly and wiped away her tears. "I will one day get him back from Russia."

_**So stand in the rain **_

_**Stand your ground **_

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down **_

_**You stand through the pain **_

_**You won't drown **_

_**And one day, whats lost can be found **_

_**You stand in the rain**_

"Germany, I'm sorry for surrendering." Italy said to Germany and he was shivering for it raining.

"It is alright Italy. No need to say sorry, but next time tell me. No writing letters and leaving without a word." Germany managed to say firmly, but tears started to fall down her pale cheeks and she was biting down hard on her lips making them bleed.

"Are you crying, Germany?" Italy asked in a cornered voice and he looked at her in worry. "What am I suppose to do if you break down and cry? I'm not sure how I can help you and your so tall. How can I catch you?"

"Shut up, Italy." Germany said before hugging Italy and her face was down on top of Italy's brown hair. Tears were falling, slowly, and surely making Italy's hair more damp that what it has become due the rain. They both forgot about the rain and it seemed as if nothing else mattered.

"I heard about Prussia being a captive of Russia." Italy said quietly and he felt her grip on him tighten.

"I will get him back one day." Germany whispered fiercely and Italy hugged her back.

"I'll be here for you, Germany. I can make you pasta and cheer you up plus I can root you onwards. I'm sure in the end everything will work out." Italy told her cheerfully, Germany pulled away, and she felt better.

"Sure, I would like to have some pasta." Germany stated calmly and she felt a small smile tugging itself from her lips.

"Why do you always keep your hair short?" Italy asked suddenly, his eyes were wide, and he was picked up by Germany.

"Because it is easier to take care of this way." Germany commented patiently and she added. "It is raining and it is best to be inside. Think of this as a thank you for letting me release my emotion onto your hair."

"I could help you, Germany. I would love to brush your hair." Italy said happily and he was placed down onto the sofa. Italy quickly stripped himself of his wet outfit and Germany rolled her blue eyes.

"There is no need for that Italy." Germany stated bluntly and she grabbed a pair of boxers from on top of the TV. "Here wear these until your outfit is dried. I do not wish to have anyone naked here."

"You could grow it out until your bruder returns and I can brush it." Italy told her cheerfully as he put on the dark green boxers.

"Fine, but only because I want to surprise him whenever he returns and discovers that I have long hair." Germany commented smoothly, but then added firmly. "Do not think you can change my mind, Italy."

Italy giggled and he hugged Germany while smiling brightly.

"You are silly, Italy. For getting yourself wet and as you can see my outfit is still soaking wet." Germany stated sternly, but Italy didn't let go, and he kept on giggling for a few minutes before letting her go.

"I missed you a lot, Germany. I couldn't say bye to you personally since I would cry a lot and it just seemed to be less painful to just leave." Italy said to her and he looked at Germany with wide eyes. "Sorry I made you cry. I should have told you myself and not just left a small letter for you."

"Shut up, Italy. I didn't cry just because you left me for a little while." Germany said calmly and Italy smiled faintly, but didn't say he could tell she was lying. "Now you can go make pasta while I get an outfit for you and a dry outfit for myself."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**A Little Info**

**West Berlin was a political exclave that existed between 1949 and 1990. It comprised the western regions of Berlin, which were bordered by East Berlin and parts of the German Democratic Republic. **

**West Berlin consisted of the American, British, and French occupation sectors, which had been established in 1945. It was politically closely affiliated with West Germany, although it had a special status, because its administration was formally conducted by the Allies. **

**East Berlin encompassed the region occupied and administered by the Soviet Union, and was claimed as capital by East Germany.**


End file.
